dos mundos paralelos
by van-e-ssa-25-88
Summary: "quien eres" pregnte. "tu guardian, mientras estes en esta dimension yo te protegere" me dijo el hombre de ojos dorados "no necesito un protector, se cuidarme sola" dije un poco enfadada. "no pedi tu permiso, te seguire a todos lados te guste o no" "bien"
1. El primer viaje

Capitulo 1- el primer viaje.

BPOV

Abrí mis ojos, el sol entraba por la ventana, así que pensé que seguía en un hermoso sueño. En forks mi hogar donde hace poco había empezado a vivir, eran muy pocas las veces que mi sol aparecía para hacerme compañía, había venido aquí a estar con mi padre Charlie para así poder darle un poco de espacio a mi risueña madre que tanto extrañaba y a su esposo Phill.

Me senté sobre la cama con las cobijas todavía sobre mis piernas y veía desorientada hacia delante, con mis ojos que costosamente se abrían pero a pesar de que mis parpados pesaban, admiraba el sol, siempre tan bello y alegre. Asi que me frote mis ojos y me dirigí al baño, a prepararme a un bello día con mi fiel amigo el sol.

Baje las escaleras lista, me sorprendió al ver que mi padre no estaba, aunque la patrulla seguía ahí. No le di muchas vueltas al asunto, tal vez se fue de pesca con Bill, lo que era extraño es que era jueves, ellos solo iban los fin de semanas.

My chevy estaba esperándome afuera como todas las mañanas, me gustaría decir que siempre estaba ahí para mí, pero no era así muchas veces tenía que estar metida en talleres porque algo siempre le fallaba, Bill me dijo que su hijo era experto en mecánica y que estaba seguro no me iba a cobrar por cualquier arreglo que necesitara, también me dijo que era agradable, que seriamos buenos amigos. Me subí al auto y el motor encendió costosamente.

El estacionamiento del instituto estaba totalmente vacío, a pesar de que faltaban 2 minutos para entrar, ahora que lo notaba, mientras iba de camino hacia el colegio, no vi una sola alma, era como si estuviera en el pueblo fantasma, no había nadie. Me devolví, en el camino haciendo varias paradas en algunas tiendas y supermercados pero para mis mayores miedos, todo estaba totalmente vacío, tenía miedo mucho miedo, aterrada debía decir y en ese momento di cuenta mis mejillas estaban mojadas y una lagrima caía tras otra, esto era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo, empecé recordar todo lo que había hecho esa mañana buscando indicios de algo que no fuera normal, entonces me acorde que esa mañana había un sol caliente y acogedor, así que mire el cielo, no estaba como lo recordaba, caliente y acogedor, aquella mañana brillante y alegre, ahora estaba oscura y triste, parecía que una tormenta caería sobre forks, eso no era extraño para mí, pero lo extraño era el cambio de clima tan de repente, lo que me esperanzo de que realmente fuera un sueño. Maneje mi chevy a la velocidad máxima y el pobre casi no llega a su destino. Cuando al fin me estacione frente a mi casa, corrí hacia mi habitación, me hice un ovillo, con mis brazos abrazando mis piernas y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

EPOV

"Esta aquí, la humana, esta aquí" le dije a Carlisle, me miro con sus ojos llenos se sorpresa y exaltados, y podía escuchar sus pensamientos también de sorpresa.

"¿pero como sabes hijo?"

-"la acabo de ver, no notaste el cambio de clima? Estaba muerta de miedo."

_Eso significa..._

-si, Carlisle…. —respondí en voz alta sus pensamiento. "llama a todos" respondió aun en pensamiento ya que estaba muy sorprendido como para hablar en voz alta. Asentí y di media vuelta.

Mientras iba en busca del resto de mi familia pensaba en ella y su aroma tan delicioso, temí matarla y creo que lo habría hecho, pero cuando llegue ya no estaba, agradecí al cielo por eso.

BPOV

Abrí los ojos de golpe, estaba sudando de pies a cabeza, era la peor pesadilla que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, el alivio era extraordinario. Salí de la cama ya que se me hacia tarde para ir al instituto.

Para mi gran felicidad baje las escaleras cuando ya estuve lista para encontrarme con Charlie, mi padre.

"que te vaya bien hoy" me sonrió

"gracias, igual a ti"

El día trascurrió normal, las clases aburridas pero siempre apuntado cuidadosamente lo más importante de la materia.

Ya era de noche cuando termine la tarea para la semana entrante, me sentía cansada asi que decidí irme a dar una ducha. Cuando salí de la ducha estaba relajada y soñolienta, me fui a la cama, era un poco temprano pero tenía mucho sueño.

Abrí mis ojos, para mi enorme y desagradable sorpresa

"NO, NO OTRA VEZ" dije viendo como volvía a estar en aquel deshabitado y triste lugar, tenía miedo a la soledad, tenía miedo de esta vez no despertar.

EPOV

Mire hacia arriba en el cielo donde un sol resplandeciente alumbraba encima de este extraño mundo, entonces vi como poco a poco ese sol iba desapareciendo siendo tapado por unas horribles nubes, para luego un viento frio y fuerte soplara, eso significaba que estaba aquí otra vez y tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Las voces de mi familia me llamaban, pronto como escuche sus voces sabia cual era su cometido, habría una reunión de todos los vampiros. Escuche como mas y mas "personas" corrían a mi misma dirección, para cuando llegue a donde mi familia estaba, habían al menos unas cien cabezas, mi padre estaba tratando de calmarlos ya que todos gritaban, eso me tenia desquiciado porque sus gritos y sus voces mentales se mezclaban haciendo que mi cabeza quisiera explotar.

"¡BUENO BASTA, DEJEMEN HABLAR, PARA ASI PODER ACLARAR TODAS SUS DUDAS!" grito mi padre, haciendo que todos se callaran, poniendo atención a lo que Carlisle iba a decir. "gracias" prosiguió "bueno como ya la mayoría saben y el resto se van a enterar, ella esta aqui, la humana que fue escogida por los dioses para esta misión, al fin esta aquí, ella nos sacara de este infierno, en el que nos condenaron vivir por siglos, por fin volveremos a convivir con los humanos y dejaremos este mundo paralelo. Ella tiene que ser cuidada por alguien, para algunos que antes de estar en este lugar llevaban una dieta vegetariana les será fácil, pero para otros será más difícil. Asi que asignaremos un protector, mientras ella esté aquí no podrá alejarse de ella, será por medio de votos y también podrán ofrecerse, yo escogeré algunos posibles candidatos, pero no será decisión de ellos sino mía, el que escoja tendrá que ponerse al frente. Maggie podrías ayudarme?" la vampira asintió y se situó al lado de el. Como sabia yo jamás podría ofrecerme, aquella primera vez que olí su sangre, tuve miedo de poder resistirme, pero en cuando ya estaba acercándome a su casa en plan de atacarla, despareció y le di gracias a los dioses. No estaba poniendo atención a la reunión y bloquee todos los pensamientos.

Pensaba en cuando la vi entrar a un súper mercado, con el pánico escrito en el rostro, de no encontrar un solo alma, ella era tan delgada y blanca, que parecía que con tan solo rose podría acabar con ella. Se veía tan delicada, que parecía que en cualquier momento de derrumbaría. La vi salir corriendo y encendiendo el motor de ese auto tan ruidoso. La seguí muy por detrás, cuando entro a su casa, después de unos segundo entre yo, el olor de su sangre me golpeo y como depredador no me pude resistir al ese aroma tan delicioso que provenía de la humana, subí las escaleras a velocidad de un vampiro, entre al cuarto para encontrarme que estaba vacío, fue un alivio para mí, porque sabía que no me habría perdonado nunca haberla matado, tenía derecho a vivir y no era nadie para quitarle ese derecho.

"Edward" me llamaron" hermano que te pasa, hace rato que no respondías" era Jasper.

"lo siento, no me di cuenta, ¿quién me llama?" _hijo soy yo. Ven por favor._

Me levante y muchos me miraron.

"¿qué pasa porque me miran asi?"

"realmente me estas preocupando, ¿estás bien hijo?"

"Carlisle tiene razón, Edward, son casi incontables las veces que te sorprenden, en estos momento son en los que más alerta tienes que estar."

"si lo sé, lo siento es que me distraje con… algo" se que Jasper pudo sentir mi frustración y miedo en el momento que leí la mente de Carlisle y lo que me iba a pedir en ese instante.


	2. El guardian

**holaaaaaa.! quiero nada mas decirles un par de cositas antes de que empiezen a leer mi historia. En el primer capitulo no puse mensaje porque se subio por equivocacion! muchas gracias a las primeras 2 personas que leyeron mi historia, en serio se los agradezco, tambien que la historia en mia sin embargo los personajes son de meyer, espero que les guste y lo disfruten**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2- el protector<p>

EPOV

"no Carlisle, no puedo hacerlo" dije con miedo

"sé que puedes, Edward confió en ti" se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que puso su mano en mi hombro, dándole un apretón.

Lo que él no sabía era mi deseo por esa sangre humana que había sido la más dulce que jamás había olido, si estaba cerca no podría resistirme y no la puedo matar, ella significa algo más. Aquí es importante, porque ella será la que nos sacara de este infierno que se nos ha hecho vivir tantas décadas. Levante la mirada del piso para enfrentarme con mi padre, el confiaba en mí y yo no lo iba a defraudar, yo no merecía su confianza pero me iba a demostrar a mí mismo, le iba a demostrar a ese monstruo que se equivocada.

"esta bien, Carlisle" dije con la frente en alto "seré su protector, yo cuidare a la chica mientras esté aquí"

Corrí a toda velocidad, de pronto recordé algo, no había podido leer su mente.

BPOV

Me levante de la cama sabiendo que estaba en ese horrible mundo, otra vez. La primera vez fui suertuda desapareciendo cuando mis ojos se cerraron sin embargo esta vez no lo logre, no quise ni pensar cuanto tiempo iba a permanecer aquí, lo que si sabía era que no me iba a quedar como una tonta aquí sentada, saldría y me enfrentaría a lo que sea que estuviera, saldría de aquel lugar para no volver más, me puse unas botas, dos abrigos y un gorro por que el frio era insoportable, salí sin saber realmente hacia donde iba, me acurruque viendo hacia abajo por el miedo de lo que podía ver de frente, cuando de pronto, choque algo frio y duro como una roca. Levante la mirada, mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi lo que estaba en frente. Era un hombre, alto, sus ojos dorados me miraron serio, se notaba tenso, con su ceño un poco fruncido. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda y no sabía qué hacer. El chico de ojos dorados relajo su compostura al ver que estaba asustada.

"quien eres" pregunte

"tu guardián, mientras estés en esta dimensión yo te protegeré" me dijo el hombre de ojos dorados

"no necesito un protector, se cuidarme sola" dije un poco enfadada pero era bastante testaruda, sabía que si quería su protección pero no podía confiar en él, no la inspiraba

"no pedí tu permiso, te seguiré a todos lados, te guste o no" suspiro, para luego ponerse un poco tenso.

"bien…" en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había dicho "espera, ¿Qué? Dimensión de que rayos hablas"

"lo siento no puedo decírtelo en estos momentos." Iba a insistir pero algo en mi me dijo que no debía hacerlo "pero, te diré como salir y entrar, te necesitamos"

"¿necesitamos? Quienes exactamente" suspire con un poco de impaciencia, se suponía que tenía que aclarar mis ideas no complicar todo mas

"luego te explico todo, por ahora debo decir que estarás aquí cada vez que lo desees, cierra los ojos, piensa en mí y listo ya esta aquí" sonrió un poco " antes no podías hacerlo cuando quisieras, solo cuando te dormías, ahora que sabes de la existencia de este lugar y me conoces podrás venir cuando quieras, aunque debo decirte a como decides cuando venir también decides cuando irte, por ti podrías quedarte siempre" esa idea me aterro, no quería quedarme aquí. "podrás irte cuando quieras, no te preocupes" cerré mis ojos, pero una mano fría me agarro y yo me quite no por el sino por el frio "lo siento, solo que por favor no te vayas todavía" me dijo con suplica en sus ojos. No pude resistirme al ver esa mirada triste y agónica.

"esta bien" suspire "pero tienes mucho que explicar porque realmente estoy perdida"

El sonrió de una manera adorable y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Si quieres podemos volver a tu casa, se nota que tienes mucho frio" me dijo notando mis pequeños temblores, le agradecí silenciosamente.

"sí, claro, vamos" en ese instante note algo "creo que no te he preguntado" espero un momento y este solo me miro con curiosidad "cuál es tu nombre"

"ammm, claro lo había olvidado, soy Edward cullen, yo tampoco he preguntado el tuyo"

"yo soy Bella Swan" el solo sonrió en respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, el me abrió como si supiera que estaba abierto para luego decir

"las damas primero"

"gracias"

Cuando entramos agradecí al cielo escapar de ese terrible frio, el se sentó en unas de las feas sillas, no me había dado cuenta que no traía abrigo, solo una camiseta azul escuro con un pantalón negro, seguro era por eso que estaba tan frio, sin embargo no le tome importancia.

"quieres algo"

"no, gracias, yo no como" no entendí lo que me quiso decir asi que tuve que preguntar

"¿no comes?"

"no es eso, es solo que llevo una dieta especial" sonrió y sus diente blancos y relucientes aparecieron

De pronto vi como su cuerpo se tenso notablemente y su expresión era de dolor puro, dolor pero más que dolor era tortura, como si estuviera tomando una dolorosa decisión. Nada de estas cosas me asustaban porque sabía que todo era un sueño, uno muy extraño debo decir y también no tenía ni idea que mi imaginación fuera tan buena como para crear a un ser tan bello y perfecto como Edward.

"necesito un poco de aire" dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos "no te preocupes no me iré lejos, solo saldré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores" yo solo me limite a asentir, el se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta en paso muy rápido, casi parecía correr.

EPOV

Cuando salí por la puerta principal fue un alivio y respirar hasta que mis pulmones estuvieran llenos de aire fresco, fue tan estúpido respirar sabiendo el dulce aroma me iba a golpear tan fuerte como un auto, tuve que luchar con el monstruo en mi para no traicionar la no merecida confianza de Carlisle había depositado en mí. Poco a poco me fui calmando mas hasta que pude asegurarme a mí mismo que podría entrar otra vez a esa pequeña casa sin herir a Bella.  
>Odiaba no poder leer la mente de Bella, quería y mas que querer necesitaba saber que pensaba, tal vez tenía miedo, tenía que averiguarlo de alguna forma.<p>

Cuando pase por el umbral vi a bella terminando de servirse su tasa de café, ella iba a sentarse pero su camino a la silla estuvo acompañado de unos tropiezos. La mire divertido y me miro

"¿qué? ¿Te parece divertido?" me dijo un poco enojaba, empecé a negar con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

"los siento no fue mi intención que creyeras que me estaba burlando" dije al fin

"¿cuándo puedo irme?" cambio de tema totalmente

"cuando quieras" dije, me sentí un poco triste pero no sabía porque

"creo entonces que me iré ya" dijo subiendo las escaleras, quise agarrar su brazo entonces recordé lo que había pasado más temprano.

"Bella" la llame, ella se volteo a mirarme "vuelve, por favor" le rogué

"claro" me miro de una manera extraña que no pude descifrar.

Quería que volviera, hoy no había tenido tiempo de conocerla en absoluto, mi curiosidad quemaba como fuego, necesitaba saber que pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Es mucho drama, poco a poco se van a dar cuenta de las cosas que pueden llegar a pasar, al principio se que va a ser un poco confuso pero prometo aclarar todas sus dudas.!<strong>


End file.
